Winter Lovers
by RaexxBB
Summary: As the snowflakes fell over her eyes I fell in love with her. She was a beautiful woman, I knew this from the moment that I saw her as a child trapped in that room. I promised to keep Elsa safe from anyone else.. She's the only one that I really have now the only one that I'll ever really get to have besides my future friends, the guardians. (Sexual theme, grammatical errors sorry)
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Winter Love**

* * *

It was a beautiful snowy day in Ardenelle, but the problem with the snow was that it was snowing during the middle of the summer. It seemed as if the eldest orphan, Elsa, also queen of Ardenelle; of the two sisters had gotten a bit upset, of course, by now the towns people and everyone else had gotten used to the abnormal temperature changes. She was a bit stressed about all of the work, and needed a bit of a break from all of it. In a way to try and help her sister out, Anna, her younger sister, told her to run for the mountains and take a short break to relax some. Elsa wasn't sure about the idea, but she had been wanting to see a secret special someone as of lately, she hadn't seen him in some time as of now.

It had all started when Elsa was younger, she had started by getting a few visits from a boy when she would sit locked in the room by herself. He called himself Jack Frost, and he wasn't afraid of her at all. This made her very happy. In fact, he loved her ability, and he even showed her what he could do. How he could fly and make anywhere winter. He had been the only person she really got to talk to when she was younger, and he seemed to be the only one that truly understood just how strong her ability was. Yet, he still didn't run from her in fear.. He was her best friend.

He came to her every night after her parents had checked in on her, and he made her feel normal. Jack would sit and talk to her, holding her hands to show her he couldn't be harmed by her abilities. He'd help her go to sleep safely if she was having nightmares. She'd asked her parents when they'd come around if they could see him, but they always told her know seeing as they didn't believe in Jack Frost.

A lot had happened between the two of them. When the town had first found out about Elsa's power they were all afraid of her, and Jack was the only one there. It had been the day of her coronation when all of the chaos began. Elsa had told Jack not to come because he might stick out in the crowd, plus he also had something of his own to take care of that day. Jack had felt bad for missing this big moment in Elsa's life though. Yet, he'd seen how it had ended and became very worried about her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack was flying back when a big snow storm hit, and it wasn't his powers doing this. Yet, he had a strong feeling he knew who was making such a mess of things; Jack had to find Elsa right away. He went to the castle to look around, and saw the mess with the ice stuck out in the ballroom. His worry began to take over and he jumped into the air looking around the castle some more. There was another male there, he had somewhat brown kinda shaggy hair, he was a princely type looking guy. Jack heard him say Anna was gone and had left him in charge. He hadn't ever seen this guy before and didn't know how he felt about this, but alright if Anna trusted him. Jack guest he should leave him here to watch the castle as well.

So Jack left to look for Elsa, but he knew that's what Anna was most likely doing as well. He sighed, shaking his head, and began his search anyways. He wanted to find her before she hurt herself or things got even worse. As he searched something kept bothering him, there seemed to be a black mist around him, and he really didn't like this feeling. It felt like Pitch had followed him back to Ardenelle, he was guessing he wanted to see where he went when nobody could really find him that well.

"Pitch!?" Jack was looking around with a bit of frustration in his tone of voice. "What are you doing here? Why'd you follow me?" He was asking, trying to seem like none of this mattered to him. He didn't want Pitch to figure anything out about this place. Jack knew Pitch would most likely try and use Elsa against him if he found out about her. He had to protect and find Elsa at the same time, which meant fighting off Pitch as well.

A black cloud began to form behind Jack as he turned around, looking everywhere as he saw the dark fog begin to disappear. "Jack? Jack Frost? Why come to somewhere that already has so much snow? It's pointless for you to make even more here. These people don't have a chance with the way this snow is growing here." He was coming closer to Jack, but Jack wasn't going to let this bother him. "Unless, there's a different reason for you being here." He was smirking at Jack.

"My business here is none of yours. Go away Pitch!" Jack was glaring at him, he was losing time at finding where Elsa was. "Besides, don't you have better things to be doing besides following me. Maybe you should just go try to put some fear in children, get them to _believe_ in you." Jack chuckled and glanced around the snowy woods for a hint of where Elsa might have ran to.

Pitch was glaring at Jack and disappeared without a word, leaving Jack in wonder of what his plans were. He didn't know if he was still following him or not, but he had other things to take care of at the moment. Jack had to find Elsa no matter what. He began to flying through the woods looking for her, but he didn't see any sign of where she could have went. After a long period of him searching he came across an ice castle on the top of the mountains. His hands ran over the railings of the gate leading to the front door. It was beautiful, it would defiantly be something that Elsa would put together, his lips curled into a smile as he looked at the beautiful castle. When he got to the front door though, he could only stare at if for a moment, until his hands knocked without him realizing his action.

The door flew open with a slight easy, and Elsa was walking down a set of ice steps looking over to the door. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, I got really concerned when I saw the state the castle is in. Are you okay, Elsa?" He came closer to her, and for a moment all they did is stare at one another a small smile passed between the two. "You much be cold, come on.. I figure the town knows now, at least that's what I got from the state of the castle." His eyes stayed on hers, and she shook her head first then nodded. "It's all going to be okay, you know that, right? They're only afraid 'cause you're different. But, just because you're different doesn't mean you're bad." Jack slowly reached out his hand and cupped Elsa's left cheek and she leaned her face into his touch closing her eyes.

"Jack, you of all people should understand the cold never bothered me." She opened her eyes and slightly smiled and him, she was about to give him a hug when they both turned hearing another knock at the door.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Anna had finally made it through the woods with Kristoff and Olaf, she was staring at the front door of the ice castle. She could hear Kristoff and Olaf talking behind her, but she could hear Elsa talking to someone inside the castle. She knocked at the door slowly, and then pushed it open. "Elsa?" Anna looked in to see Elsa standing in the room alone, she couldn't see Jack yet, seeing as she didn't know to believe in him, nobody else could until they believed. "Elsa, can we talk? Come home, we need you... I need you."

Elsa shook her head, "I can't do that. This is my home now Anna, I'm sorry. You go home and be queen, I think I just need to stay here. Seeing as I'm a monster.." She began to walk away, but Anna chased after her. "Go away Anna!" She flung ice out at her, hitting Anna in her chest.

Jack was still there, "Elsa.. You're not a monster, you're an amazing woman. Don't say that.." Jack chased after her as well, he hated to see her so hurt when he cared for her so much.

"Leave me alone Anna, you go home to Ardenelle. Just leave me alone. All of you, I just need to be alone!" When she said 'all of you' she looked at Jack as well. She ran up the stairs in the upper level room and stood in the center of the color changing ice.

"So I take it you want me to leave as well?" Jack stood behind her and she looked at him over her shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, of course Jack. I'm sorry, just leave me alone. I need to be alone so that I don't hurt anyone." She put her face into her hands and began to weep. "Just leave me alone!" She throw ice out at Jack and stared at him, a bit surprised with herself. "I said leave Jack! I don't care about you anymore! I never really did care! GO!" More tears seemed to be streaming from her face as she spoke, but she just turned away as to not have to look at him anymore.

Jack stared at the floor, "I'll always care about you Elsa, and I'll always remember the good times we have had. I'll also always be here for you, just believe in me." He jumped up from the ice floor and fly out of the building a bit upset with himself and Elsa. Yet, he couldn't stop caring about her or thinking about her.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Elsa stared after him, "JACK! WAIT! ..." He was already gone and didn't hear her, but someone else did. Elsa stood there staring, "I'm sorry... I'll always ...I'll always love you as well Jack. I've also always believed in you." She smiled to herself as she fell to the floor in tears.

A black fog gathered in the room and appeared in front of her, "hello Elsa, I'm Pitch. It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady such as yourself. I see you're all alone." He came closer to her, looking her over, and grinning. He had sen how weak Jack got when it came to her. "How about I take away all of the pain and fear with just one action?" He smiled devilishly at her and leaned in. "But, I warn you, this deal comes with a very interesting price."

Elsa looked around and then straight at him, "what would I have to do for you to just make it all go away?" She raised her eyebrows and frowned as she stared off, continuing to wish she hadn't pushed Jack away.

"I'll make you forget about Jack, about your fears, and all of the horrible people in this world with just one touch; if you freeze yourself until your true true love comes along and kisses you." He held out his hand, "do we have a deal?"

Elsa stared at his hand, "I'm sorry Jack..." she mumbled, "but I need to forget," and with that said she took his hand, Pitch's mouth quickly curling into a devilish grin as she fell to the ground and screamed as she held her head. She looked up in surprise when Pitch disappeared, but she still remembered everything. He had tricked her, and now he had a copy of all of her memberies with Jack and he must also know how she feels about him as well. She got up and begin to leave the castle until her feet began to freeze in place, she stared at her hands as they froze over, and she looked through the window at the sky. "Jack.." Her lips got frozen over as a tear ran down her cheek, and there she stood frozen in place.

Pitch's deals were all very tricky, most of the time he only got what he truly wanted from it all, and the other person just suffered, until someone came through with the other half of the deal without knowing it.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Jack was walking through the woods after Elsa and his fight, and he was surprised when Pitch appeared in front of him, "What do you want?! I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with you right now." He continued to walked through the snow, but stopped in one swift motion with what Pitch said.

"Well, Elsa really doesn't seem to be doing that well either. Of course, she did just tell the guy she's deeply in love with, and has been in love with since she was a children, to go away. Maybe that's why you two are both in horrible moods.." Pitch smiled deeply again and stared at Jack, "Though you two could just go dancing in the sky to make everything better again, I bet you'd love to get to hold her that closely again."

Jack's grip on his staff got tighter and his glare deepened, "you have no right to talk like you know everything about us." He pointed his staff at Pitch firing a big blast of snow at him. This is how their fight began with big bolts of black and white dust beginning to be shot through the air as they flew into the sky fighting. Jack was pissed off with Pitch, knowing that he'd most likely done something to Elsa. Pitch had been wanting a rematch with Jack after his failure of beating him in their first match in the South Pole about two months ago. Pitch's black sand was being frozen in the air, falling, and crushing on the ground as they fought. The battle was very tense, Jack wasn't completely thinking straight of how to fight off Pitch the right way.

Pitch leaped forward, when nothing was flying at him, and grabbed Jack, throwing him back into the ice castle on the floor right in front of where Elsa had been frozen. Pitch smiled seeing this and said, "Look," Jack slowly looked up to see a frozen foot in front of him on the floor, his eyes slowly scanned up the figure and he just stared at Elsa frozen as a beautiful ice statue. "I have to thank you for leaving her in such a horrible state. She was quiet a lovely helper to get what I wanted, which was to beat you of course." Pitch smirked and looked at him as he laid on the floor in front of the statue.

"That's what you think." Jack had tears in his eyes as he pushed himself up from the ground quickly, looking at Elsa's frozen face as he stood in front of her. Jack was tired of Pitch thinking he could so easily push him around, he turned to him and began to throw his powers at him in his rage. Him just throwing his ability around caught Pitch off guard, and Jack trapped Pitch in a frozen prison of rage. After beating him again, Jack took Pitch to be taken care of by Santa, knowing that he would probably know what to do with Pitch. Jack knew there was one last thing that had to be taken care of though. Bringing Elsa back, getting her home, getting the people to see her as queen, and for them to not be afraid of her.

After taking care of Pitch he went back to the castle, he walked up the stairs to the top floor, and stared at the frozen beauty. "Elsa.." His thumb ran over her lips and he put his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, but I failed. I don't even know how to bring the woman I love back to life." He slid his nose along her icy cold one, and then pressed his lips to hers. Jack pulled back, looking at her face and smiled, "but I'm going to figure out how to bring you back, I promise. Then we'll return to the castle together." He began to walk away until he noticed that her frozen skin began to slowly turn normal again. He stared for a moment as she began to fall to the ground, surprised she had become unfrozen.

Jack ran to her and got down beside her, she slowly looked up at him, "hey.." He stared at her and smiled taking her into his arms, giving her a big hug and they squeezed each other tightly. "I think it's time for me to come home. If I take away all of the snow and apologize to the people of the town I don't think they'll be that mad." Her nose rubbed over his as they locked eyes and smiled at one another, "I think it's the best place for me right now. But, I want you to come with me."

Jack chuckled, "I'll be there with you, but you have to get all of your town to believe in Jack Frost if I get to truly be there with you." He slowly ran his nose along hers some more, his hands coming up to her face to push her hair out of her face and cup her cheeks, and then they leaned into one another some more. Jack pressed his lips against hers as they kissed lightly. "Elsa, I'm going to be honest and tell you right now that I love you." He rested his forehead against hers as they smiled at one another.

"Jack Frost, I love you too." Elsa kissed him again, pushing him back to the floor to hold on to him better, and then they held one another for so long it didn't seem as if they were ever going to let go.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

When Jack and Elsa were walking back hand in hand to the castle to fix everything a bag came over both of their heads and they got knocked out. When they awoke again Elsa was lying in a bed. She quickly began to look around for Jack in a bit of a panic, but when she went to get up she flinched noticing that there were chains around her hands covering them completely.

Jack looked up when he heard her moving around, uncovering his hidden face from beneath his hood. "Hey, Elsa are you okay?" He slowly got up, but he also had chains on him, but just around his ankles. "Some guy took us, he came in here earlier, and he didn't seem very happy. I heard the guards saying his name, but I couldn't really hear it. Hands, Hans, Horns.. I'm not sure."

Elsa shook her head and look at him, "what did he look like?" They were now standing in front of one another, but there was still a slight distance between the two of them, about an arms length away. She stared at him as he listed the names. "Hans, Anna 'fiance'?" Elsa shook her head and sighed, "of course, he wants me out of the way so he can be king."

"Gosh, he has issues. I've already looked for a way out, but I didn't really see a way." He looked at her, and then the ground his frown slowly turning into a smiled. "I wasn't thinking about using our powers to get free though." Elsa looked at him, grinning back.

"I'm so glad I have you." They tried to get a bit closer, and hugged one another the best they could. Elsa kissed his cheek, and began to freeze her chains watching as Jack froze his over as well. The complete room began to freeze as the wall got frozen over it began to crack, Elsa and Jack grinning even more wildly at one another as they broke free, running from the prison room hand in hand. They got to the center of the frozen over lake, and began to look around in the windy snow.

"Elsa, I think I heard Anna somewhere in this storm.." Jack was trying to calm the weather, but it seemed a bit out of both of their hands.

"Jack, I need to find her if she's out here." Jack nodded to her and they run together calling out her name in the storm. "I can't see anything out here."

Jack looked at her, breathing, and then closing his eyes as he blow everything out and away for them to see. When he did, and they turned around Hans was there pointing his sword at Elsa's throat grinning.

"Found you, and I want you to know. You killed your sister, she's die and it's all your fault you monster. Jack understood why Elsa that of herself as a monster now. It was because of jerks like this guy, it wasn't completely her fault. She was afraid because she was so misunderstood by everyone that looked at her.

When Hans was about to swing at her throat, Anna ran in front of her and everyone seemed to freeze in that moment because she froze over as well. Elsa looked at Hans pissed off, and then jumped over Anna crying and hugging her cold frozen body. "I'm sorry Anna, I didn't ever mean to hurt you." She closed her eyes crying, and Jack came up putting his hand on her back to try and comfort her. Thus, the same way that Elsa unfroze Anna began to slowly unfreeze.

Elsa jumped and stood back, looking around as Anna moved looking at everyone (not seeing Jack yet of course), and she looked at Hans. "Get him out of here, we need to talk to the town, now." Elsa helped her up and they all began to head back to the castle as the guards took Hans into handcuffs.

After they got all of the troubles straightened out with the town's people Elsa talked to all of them, she was placed on the throne where she was meant to be.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A half a year later after all of that had happened, Elsa was a bit stressed at this point, and she planned to meet her unseen, unknown, boyfriend up at her ice castle this afternoon to relax some. She smiled to herself just thinking about it all, they never made plans of what they were going to do, but they always had fun together and that's why she loved Jack Frost. People in the town thought he heart might be frozen and icy to everyone, she didn't talk to any of the men in the village so they thought she might just be a single queen forever seeing as they didn't know about Jack Frost. Yet, she told them to just believe in Jack Frost, and they'll all be able to meet him.

She finished the last of her work and got up, putting on her winter clothing and smiling as she took the secret passage out of the castle to not be bothered by anyone else in the building or out in the town. She had left a note for her sister saying that she had went for a relaxing walk. Anna was curious of why her sister took so many mountain walks, and sometimes she'd asked to go with her. But, Elsa would tell her, not until you truly believe in Jack Frost, and then leave to go find him herself.

Elsa looked around in the windy snow as she walked, "Jack!" She called out happily around the mountains as she walked to the ice castle. His face came right down in front of hers, he was flying at the moment he was upside down looking at her with a very charming smile on his lips. "Hey Snowflake, I've missed you." He came closer and pecked her lips, flipping over and landing on the ground, both of them blow all of the snow from around them to see one another better and they laughed.

Jack took one of her hands, "it's great to be able to control the weather some times." They walked into the castle and laid down together on the ice floor, relaxing and loved to hear her talk, most of the time she talked about her people, her sister, or just work. But when she seemed to get a bit stressed out from talk Jack would make jokes to make her happy again. At one point he leaned up making a snowflake in his hand and letting it fall down on her nose. "You're always so beautiful, even when you're stressed." He placed his forehead against hers and smiled.

Elsa laughed, "please, you're just saying that Jack." They had been cuddling up closer together, not because they were cold (they loved the cold), but because they just really felt the need to be closer to the other. Elsa pecked at Jack's lips some more and rested her head under his chin, their legs twisted together, and their arms snaked around one another as they both fell asleep completely relaxed.

After about two hours of sleep, they awoke together and Jack got up. "How about some fun?" When he got up he helped her up from the floor as well. Jack pulled her close into his arm. "How about an ice dance?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, "ice dance? What does that even mean Jack?" She laughed slightly, smiling up at him.

"Just follow my lead." He began to pull her around the castle, using their powers to make ice art on the flooring and walls as they danced together. They danced outside into the snow even, calming it down, and making it dance with them as well. Jack leaned his head against hers, "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful." Elsa blushed slightly and pecked his lips. When she pulled back and looked at him they smiled at one another, and Jack pulled her closer to his body. "Can I come back to Ardenelle tonight with you?" They stopped dancing and stood there very close to one another.

Elsa smiled and hugged him, "of course you can. You don't even have to asked, you're always welcome in Ardenelle." She slowly pulled back and caressed his face, kissing him more. "Come on, there are things we can do at the castle. It'll be fun to have you there." She took his hand and off they ran back to Ardenelle with excitement written across their faces.

When they got to the castle Elsa and Jack flew in through a window in the upper part of the castle. Jack followed Elsa down the hallway to a set of double door, and she lead him through them. Jack smiled when she opened the doors, "your room is beautiful, really big as well." He looked at her, "now that we're here, what do you want to do?" He glanced around, and then looked back at her. "We're out of the snow.." He glanced around again, and then made a snowflake appear landing on her nose, chuckling at her cute surprised face.

Elsa looked around the room, staying at the double doors for a moment. "I'm not sure.." She locked the doors and looked at him, "what if..?" Jack's eyebrows raised and Elsa smiled very flirtatiously as she walked over to him. "I don't want anyone to bother me making love with my boyfriend for the first time." Their noses touched for a single moment as they looked at one another.

Jack glanced away with a slight blush coming over his cheeks, "are you sure you want to do this now?" He didn't want to do anything she didn't want him to, but she seemed sure and ready to go.

She leaned in and began to kiss him deeper then they had ever kissed before, and Jack's hands moved around her waist to bring her closer to him. "I love you so much Elsa." Jack had pulled back to look at her and smiled, "and I'm so happy that I have you." Elsa smiled at him as his hands moved down a bit farther, she blushed slightly. He pushed her against a table in her room, lifting her butt up on to it, and slowly and carefully sitting her down on it.

His hands ran back up her body to caress her face as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues began to run into each others mouths, and he pulled her legs around his waist his hands sliding over her butt again so that he could pick her up to carry her to the bed as they kissed so deeply. Jack pulled his lips away from hers to look down at her as he laid her on the bed, smiling and he chuckled slightly seeing her blush come over her cheeks. He leaned up, and pulled off his hoodie, which served as his shirt off.

Elsa reached up running her fingertips over his chest and he leaned down, caressing her cheek and kissing her again. Her right hand ran down from his chest and over his left leg, and she felt a slight bulge as her hand ran over his pants leg. Jack kissed her and his arm snaked around her waist to bring her closer to him. Yet, something still stopped Jack from continuing, so he slowly pulled away from her and laid beside her running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Elsa, but I want to make sure that you're ready and not just doing this just to do it." He watched her cock her head to the side slightly as she laid there. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to." He pulled her next to him and hugged her tightly, and pecked her lips more.

Elsa leaned up from the bed, "alright Jack, but one moment." She began to remove her dress, and Jack's eyes went wide and a blush streamed over his cheeks as he tried to look away, but he couldn't help himself and glanced at her a few times as she changed into a small nightgown. Her body was beautiful, there didn't look to be anything wrong with her at all, and Jack was trying to be good. Yet, it seemed as if Elsa really wanted him to be bad.

She walked back over to the bed and climbed in next to Jack, who now had a raging boner, but was just sitting there not looking at her.

"Jack.." Her hand reached out and ran over his right shoulder, and the look on her face made him lose it. Jack leaned over and pinned her to the bed, ripping off her gown as well as undoing his pants. He panted a little as he pulled back and looked at her eyes, and then checked out her body again. His hands slid down over her pump breasts, and began to squeeze them gently. He leaned down even more to lick and nip at her nipples, and he heard a slight moan escape her lips as he did.

Elsa's hands reached out and over him to pull off his underwear, and then she removed the rest of her own. Jack stopped again to look at her, he kissed down her body and place a hickey on the left side of her waist. Then he returned to passionately kissing her lips, and his fingers gently running along her other set of lips between her legs. As slowly as he could he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, and then another began to scissor and stretch her out. He then removed his fingers from her and slipped himself inside, making Elsa moan very loudly, and he looked at her to make sure she was okay. She smiled and nodded, letting him know she was fine. He could feel all of her juices flowing out as he began slowly, Jack really didn't want to put Elsa in too much pain by doing all of this, and he was afraid he was going to with how big he was.

Jack began to move fast in and out of her as her moaning got louder he got a bit harder and faster. Jack groaned into her ear slightly as he throbbing within her inner walls. He moved his lips over hers again and they began to kiss as they made passionate love to one another. Their moans very loud, and a few times Elsa even cried out Jack's name in passion. He was throbbing as he thrust up into her hard, watching her bounce on top of him as he thrust and she rode him hard. He groaned as he looked into her eyes as they rolled around in the bed together making very loud sweaty sexy love to the other.

When they were done after the fifth round, they cuddled together, panting, and looking into each other's eyes still pecking at each others' lips. Elsa leaned up for a moment and used her power to wisp the lock to the door unlocked. Then she slowly laid back down in the bed with him letting her hands rest on Jack's chest, and he tucked her head under his chin as they slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, Jack slowly woke up to see Elsa standing up in front of the window wearing his sweat shirt. He smiled, leaning down and grabbing his pants to put on. "You look cozy." He smirked at her when she turned and looked at him.

"It smells like you..and I just really wanted to put it on for some reason." She giggled and walked over to him as he sat on the bed, she leaned down and kissed him pushed his messy hair out of his face. "Last night was nice.. I've never felt so close to a person as I've felt to you." She leaned her forehead against his and smiled as they stared into each others' eyes.

"You always look so beautiful," he kissed her and got up from the bed, taking her hand and they just began to dance around the room together, not being able to take their eyes off of the others'. They both froze in place when they heard a knock at the door, Elsa looked around the room, but then smiled.

"Who is it?" Elsa decided to just go with the flow of things, hopefully whoever it was wouldn't want to enter the room.

"Elsa? It's Anna, I was wondering how you were doing? Are you alright? You didn't ever come out of your room yesterday, and I haven't seen you at all for a while now." The door began to open slowly, and Jack and Elsa looked frustrated back and forth at one another.

"She can't see me, but she'll wonder who's sweatshirt you're learning.. " Elsa was about to grab a blanket when they both looked over to the door and heard a long 'uhhh, am I interrupting something?' Elsa walked over to her sister, "of course not, what would you be interrupting?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Well, seeing as you're only wearing a shirt and there's some random guy standing here in just pants, I figured.." Anna glanced around, blushing, and turned on her toes, "I'll just talk to you later Elsa." And with that Anna ran out and away from them.

Jack was staring at the ground, "did you hear that? She can see me!" There was a bit of excitement in the tone of his voice as he looked at Elsa smiling. She jumped into his arms laughing. "I guess we should tell her the truth, if you want to?" He slowly looked away from her and turned, rubbing the back of his head. "Seeing as now we know that she can now see me." He turned back to her, and kissed her. "I hate having nobody that knows how much I love you." His left hand cupped her face as he smiled at her, "Lets tell her.." He cutely bit his bottom lip as he looked at her.

Elsa nodded, "yes, I agree. Now that she can see you we need to tell her. But, before we tell her I think we need to put on more clothes." She laughed and pulled his sweatshirt off of her, handing it to him, and then going to get her dress.

Jack was looking at her naked body after she removed his sweatshirt and looked away. "I love you.." he mumbled and put on his shirt, walking over and taking her hand as they walked out of her room together. Jack was a bit nervous about truly meeting Anna now that she could see him. Elsa pecked his cheek and he smiled at her nodding, "I love you too, Jack Frost," Elsa winked at him as they walked up to Anna ready to tell her everything...?

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think and if I should write more. I hope everyone likes it, and does want the story to go on.**


	2. Frozen Together

**Chapter 2: Frozen Together**

**Winter Lovers**

* * *

Anna was staring at Jack as Elsa and him walked up to her hand in hand. Jack reached out free hand, smiling, "hey, I'm Jack Frost, nice to meet you." Jack stayed strong until Anna began to grin looking at the two of them together.

She cheerfully took hold of Jack's hand, "hey, I'm Anna, nice to meet you. I knew Elsa was seeing someone, but a poor working man like you Jack.. Wow, I'm surprised, I thought she'd go for the more princely type not handsome strong winter type like you." She was only saying these things from just looking at what Jack wore, a sweatshirt, tight pair of pants, no shoes, and he carried around a staff; so it seemed she was getting a small wrong idea about who he was. "Jack Frost, that's really funny that your last name is Frost. It really goes with her power to make it snow and all of that.. Elsa Frost, that's what it would be when you guys get married." She smirked and looked at him. "By the way, try to be a bit quieter in the night." She winked and began to leave, "I'm going to go play in the last of the snow with Kristoff if you both to come join us in a bit." She skipped down the hall and smiled to herself, giggling slightly.

Jack and Elsa were both completely red in the face as they looked at one another, "she heard us." Elsa whispered to him and glanced around, biting her bottom lip slightly with a worried expression. Jack chuckled and his eyebrows were slightly raised yet also pressing into the other. Elsa put her hand to her forehead, "I guess we should just get the maids to change the sheets and go talk to my sister.. Try to explain things better." Elsa was trying to ignore the big thing Anna had said for now.. About how she had pointed out Jack and her need to get married. In a way, Elsa had been screwed up for any other man after having sex with Jack Frost and him taking her virginity, he'd marked her as his as well last night by placing a nice hickey on her lower neck.

Jack nodded to her and they walked through the halls looking for a maid, and finally Elsa saw one and told her to clean her room and to replace her sheets. After taking care of that task they headed outside to see Kristoff and Anna running around in the snow left on the ground from Elsa's stress yesterday, they were having a simple snowball fight.

Elsa looked at the small amount of snow still on the ground, and then Jack looking around with a big goofy grin as if he were still a little kid. Jack jumped around and made a special sparkly snowball when he noticed Kristoff was losing his touch in the battle. Jack swiftly through it at Kristoff and he looked around when it hit him in the face. Elsa laughed and Kristoff looked over at them with surprise, and he saw a laughing man, Jack Frost, and a laughing Elsa. Anna was also laughing at him getting hit, but she ran over to him to check and see if he was okay.

Everybody began to calm down and look around at each other, Kristoff walked over and began to look at Jack trying to figure out any sign of who he was and where he came from. "Who are you?" He glared at him, their faces inches away from each other's.

Jack smirked, "I'm Jack Frost, Elsa's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." He slowly raised his hand to him to shake his, and Kristoff took his hand shaking it with narrowed eyes. "We should all get to know each other with a good old snowball fight, and then maybe all of us have dinner together?" Jack shrugged, smiling at everyone, and then winking at Elsa flirtatiously. She blushed slightly and then happily took a tight hold on his hand. "Yeah, even tell you the story of how Elsa and I met."

Elsa began to laugh, "You aren't allowed to tell them that story." Her eyes fell to the ground, a small ray of crimson coming over her face.

He began to grin devilishly, "then I guess we can always tell them about how our night went." Her face ran even worse with red as she stared hard at the ground, mumbling 'how we met is fine'. Jack came closer to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her as they both seemed to close their eyes at the same time. Jack looked at Anna and Kristoff, "how about a lovers snowball fight, you two against us." Jack smirked at Elsa and she giggled, seeing as they could both use their powers to whip their butts.

Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other, raising one of their eyebrows at the another, and then Anna nodded, "yeah lets do this. We'll beat you even though you have Elsa, Jack."

Elsa magical built a snow wall, and Jack made a mound of snowballs quickly for each side, but gave Elsa and him more to throw. Elsa and him peaked their heads over the wall and looked at each other, both of them holding snowballs in their hands. Kristoff and Anna were trying to build up a bit of a better fort to hide behind, and noticed how they were being watched as they did so. After letting them build it up some Jack throw the first shot hitting Anna in her arm, and Elsa took the next hitting Kristoff on the chest. From there, the fight was on, balls going everywhere at each fort and from each fort.

They laughed all of the day away as they played with one another, at one point Kristoff even pulled Jack off to the side to tell him not to hurt Elsa because the girls had already been through way too much to go through him hurting her. Jack had just stared at him for a moment, and then laughed, saying 'I love Elsa more then anyone, I promise to tell you everything later after dinner. You might be surprised to hear what I have to say'.

Later on at dinner that night everyone was sitting down together, Elsa and Jack beside each other and Kristoff and Anna sitting next to each other on the other side of the table. Jack kissed Elsa's forehead and smiled at her as they whispered to one another and stared into the others' eyes. Jack's right hand slowly raised and slid over her left cheek, he wanted to kiss her, but he thought that would be inappropriate seeing as her sister and her lover was sitting across, watching them. He kissed at her nose and she wiggled it around, slowly he pulled away holding her hand under the table as they ate. What they had to eat was an appetizer soup, ribs for the main course, and for dessert a nice big slice of chocolate cake. After Jack wiped his mouth and began to tell the story of how they met...

Their First Meeting.. (The Past)

**Jack's Point of View (He's telling the story)**

The night at the North Pole was cold and windy, I was walking up to Santa's workshop.. Well, more like about to try yet another break in. They were always for fun, but the yetis always got in my way of fully getting it. I didn't even get that far though that night seeing as a cold magical feeling came over me from deep within, but I felt like it should be stronger then what it was. It wasn't really a want to make this feeling stronger, but more of a need to get closer to whatever was making this feeling happen then anything. So I began to make my way here, stopping to think about that feeling to see if it had gotten stronger. It got stronger only as I got closer to Elsa, my snowflake, she was so afraid of herself when I first got to her.

When I got to Ardenella the need to find her was stronger then ever, so I looked through the village and found nothing, but when I got closer to the castle I could feel her powers getting stronger, closer to mine. The cold yet burning feeling was growing each step closer to the castle, so I came inside to have a look around and find her. Well, to be honest I wasn't completely sure what I was looking for at that time. So as I flew around the castle with curiousity out of the blue the wind stopped caring me, letting me fly, and I crash landed on Elsa's balcony with a very loud thud. She was so scared at first, she didn't want me to touch her, but I showed her that she shouldn't be afraid to hurt me. I showed her exactly what I could do (as he explained the story to both of them he showed them his magic). I slowly took her hands the first night that we met and showed her exactly how she couldn't hurt me. Then, I decided someone had to show her how to use her powers in the right way..

I'd stay with her every night and played with her, letting snowflakes fall over her eyes, I fell in love with her. She was a beautiful woman, I knew this from the moment that I saw her as a child trapped in that room alone, scared more afraid of herself then anything. I wanted to keep her safe from harm, from being so alone in that room, and that's just what I did. I promised to keep Elsa safe from Pitch, Hans, or anything.. anyone else. She's the only one that I really have now seeing as you can only see me if you believe in me, and she'll always believe in me even when she's old because we have a deep personal connection. I also remember from when she was young how overjoyed she became from seeing that she wasn't truly alone. Even I was joyous from finding out that I wasn't completely alone..

Dinner Time.. (The Present)

When Jack finished the story a part of him had a very sad feeling and he stared at his hands for a moment, he wasn't completely alone at this time.. Yet, when Elsa died or stopped believing in him for some reason he knew that he would probably be all alone again. Jack wanted Elsa to be with him forever though, he couldn't live without her not after everything they'd been through together. In a small way, he really wished she was like him, but then her sister would have to believe in her.

Kristoff was shaking his head and looking at him with very narrow eyes and a slight frown that was trying to turn into a smile, "So you're telling us that you're some guardian of the world with Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman; and there's something deep within you pulling you, making you want to stay close, to Elsa? I'm sorry, I'm not sure that I buy that there's two of you in the world that can control the snow and all of that."

Jack began to chuckle and glanced at Elsa, her nodding at him. "I might be a bit stronger in my abilities then she is in some forms, and then in a few ways she might be a bit stronger then me. But like I said earlier, I'm not going to hurt her. I love Elsa too much to cause her any pain, I've been here for her every step of the way to make her go through anymore." His hand slid over hers and held her hand, both of their hands slightly freezing over. Elsa leaned over and put her forehead against his, kissing his cheek and letting a small slit of snow come across it.

"And I love you.." Elsa cuddled into his neck, kissing at it, and he slightly blushed as they looked at each other. Elsa leaned in a bit more and kissed him as a slight laugh escaped her lips through the kiss, "you two don't have to worry at all about Jack hurting me." Her right hand ran up over the back of his neck and into his hair. "We're alike, we understand each other." Jack nodded and couldn't bring himself to stop looking into her eyes.

Anna slowly got up and pulled Kristoff's hand to get him to come with her, "I think we need to give you two a bit of private time." She nodded to Kristoff and off the two went to play more games together, and goof off some before Kristoff went home for the night.

Elsa and Jack nodded to her in a way to say thank you, seeing as they had just gotten so caught up in one another without even thinking about it. Jack took Elsa's hand and pulled her up into his arms, carrying her to her room and laying her out on her bed. He was holding back as he kissed her down to her bed, but he stopped again just as last time. "I can't do this.. If we're going to be doing these types of things we need to do something else first." Jack ran a hand through his hair and shook his head as he pushed himself off of the bed, "I don't know what needs to happen, but something needs to. I love you too much to hurt you anymore then what's happened between us, to let things go wrong. All I want is to be happy with you." Jack looked at her with the most love in his eyes that anybody had ever looked at Elsa with.

He slowly walked over to her bedside, and took her hand, "I want you to think about something.." Jack was blushing and he hugged her, "think about marrying me some day. Not now, just at some point in time. I know I'm going to be by your side forever, but I wish to do it as your king not just as your lover." He slowly pulled back to look in her eyes and kiss her neck.

Elsa's eyes were wide and she was surprised that Jack basically just proposed to her, but she was really happy at the same time. She did love him and she wanted to be even closer to him, she loves him more then anyone in the world. He had always been there for her, and nothing was stopping them from being together now even if the town didn't all believe in Jack. She loved having Jack Frost nip at her nose, she loved his passion for things. She leaned up to him and began to kiss him as passionately and deeply as possible, her tongue snaking into his mouth as they held each other kissing down to the bed.

Jack leaned back and pulled off his shirt, her hands running up over his chest, and she smiled as she stared at his beautiful blue eyes. At some point she was going to marry this man, she didn't care what other people thought, but she knew she'd have to do one thing first. Jack and her began to roll around together as they kissed, they legs moving over one anothers'. Elsa's legs moved up over Jack, wrapping around his waist tightly to keep her closer to him. She pushed him on his back and pulled back, setting up over him as she removed her dress. Her hips began to grind against his and they groaned together, moaning out at their bodies moved. Jack's hands came up over her waist as she moved herself against him so well, and he began to get hard as his eyes ran over her; studying her body.

Elsa's hands went to her back, unhooking her bra, and releasing her breasts for him to see. She smirked as she watched him lick his lips, him trying to be sneaky about it, and his hands moved from her waist up to squeeze her breasts. He moved them around a bit as he squeezed, she leaned down and she kissed him continuing to move her hips going harder. As they kissed their breath became colder and colder, as they kissed it seemed as if their inner bodies were freezing from the inside out from the icy chill in the room.

They could most likely make the biggest snowstorm in the world if they wanted, but as they made love they didn't even realize their powers were escaping into the world and running over each others bodies. The cold wasn't really bothering either one of them at all as they moved together. It was even beginning to snow in the room because they weren't paying any attention to the outside world just each other. Elsa's hands ran down his body and undid his pants, quickly removing them. Jack began to moan as she touched his lower area, removing his underwear as well to reveal his large already throbbing member. Jack's left hand was in her hair at that time so when she touched his member his grip in her hair got tighter which made her bite her lip in slight pleasure.

"Jack.." She moaned out and he grew harder as she slid herself on his hard-on. Jack's right hand was on her ass to make her start riding him right away, and he pulled her face down to his again to kiss her deeply. "..Jack, ahh!" She moaned into his ear and nipped at it, and he began to kiss over her neck. The faster the two moved their bodies with the others the louder their moaning got, forgetting about Anna's request to keep it a bit quieter tonight, and Jack flipped her over which began to make the headboard of the bed tap the wall. But, as they went faster the harder the headboard began to hit the wall, making Elsa moan even louder.

Elsa scratched down Jack's back and this turned him on even more, making him go even harder as their noises of pleasure got louder and lost into the night. After what seemed to be hours Jack finally came deep up inside her, making Elsa cry out his name loudly once more. She fell down on top of him panting hard, and closed her eyes. "Damn, you went really hard tonight.." She looked at him and smiled, "I really do love you Jack." Her right hand reached up and ran over his cheek as they looked at one another. They began to kiss again and Jack's hands ran over her ass, grabbing it and holding her tightly in place.

Jack looked at her and chuckled, blushing, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." She shook her head, "to be honest, I could have another go." She blushed and grinned at him, kissing over his. Jack was already ready to go another round with Elsa, for some reason he was even hornier then he was last night and ready to just keep going. He flipped her over and began to thrust into her again, making her moan out more. Her hands ran into his hair, holding on to his head of hair as he thrust, groping at her breasts more as her nipples rubbed against his chest.

They stared into each others eyes as they moaned the others name at the other, Jack grabbed the headboard as it bounced around and groaned, thrusting harder. He had this look in his eyes, the look of lust as he looked at her. Jack had never that he'd ever being doing these types of things with anyone, but now he just couldn't stop himself. Jack heard Elsa begin to pant more, figure out she must be close again, but he had to keep going.

Out of nowhere Elsa felt this need for more control and pushed Jack off of her and over, which just turned him on even more. She gazed longingly into his eyes, taking absolute control this time, and Jack enjoyed it tremendously. He found it very sexy that Elsa could be so loving and sentimental and yet, she could be a total minx and utter whore in the bedroom, which was amazing for Jack, most of the time, Elsa enjoyed the closeness and the passion found in the slow and meaningful love making. But soon Jack came again deep with her wall, and she moaned out in great pleasure. Elsa fell off of Jack and smirked at him, cuddling up close to his side. The two of them laid down by each other, cuddling, and holding the other close. Jack kissed Elsa's lips and rubbed his nose over hers, running his fingers through her hair as they each drifted to sleep, cuddled front to front.

In the morning, Jack was up first and he was just sitting on the couch in her room with just his pants on drawing on the floor with ice. Jack looked over at her as Elsa awoke, he got up and sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, how are you doing?" His fingers ran up into her hair as she was trying to completely wake up.

Her hands ran over her legs and she giggled, "I'm a bit sore." She raised an eyebrow and grinned at him, making him blush as he glanced away from her. "If I knew you could go so hard and long I don't think I would have turned you on so much." She laughed and smiled, crawling to the side of the bed to get up.

Jack watched her as she walked naked into the bathroom, to be honest, he could take her yet another time. But, he wasn't going to bother her in the shower this morning as she got ready. He'd hate for their amazing relationship to just turn into sex all the type. He pulled his hood on and began to walk around the castle, he thought he might try to find some nicer clothing seeing as he was dating a queen.

**Elsa's Point of View**

After I was out of the shower I knew what I had to go take care of real fast before Jack and Anna started wanting to hangout with me again. I had to sneak off into the woods and take care of something very important to me. I wanted to make Jack happy and be with him forever, and I had figured out a way to make sure that was going to happen. I put on a shorter skirt and a simple white blouse with pantyhose and heels. As I left I grabbed my cloak to have around my shoulders, going to my secret door leaving to the woods trying not to be seen. I could feel what Jack was talking about, our inner connection, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to follow me.

When I got into the woods I slowly breathed out and made the ground ice out. I turned to see the trolls walking up and I look their book, flipping through the pages, and smiled reading through the words quickly. I handed them back there book and smiled as they made a circle around me, this was it I was going to become immortal along side Jack's side forever.

My powers began to flow around me and my insides began to freeze over inside, it was like I was becoming a statue all over again. I stood there for a moment and breathed out slowly trying to use my powers to unfreeze my insides. I stood there and the trolls smiled at me, "you should be able to be with your loved one forever now." I slowly smiled and thanked them all. But, as I walked back to the castle I began to freeze over again. I stared at my hands and looked around, "Jack.. Save me." I whispered the words as my lips froze over, it was all happening again this worried feeling and me being upset about my stupidity.

**Jack's Point of View**

I came back into the room to, but something hit me right when I did and I fell to my knees. "Oh my gosh... Elsa?" I looked up and searched for Elsa. Something is happening to her, I need to find her now! I quickly got up with this freezing feeling coming over my body. I looked out her bedroom window and I saw a whirl wind of snow out in the woods. I quickly opened the window and caught the wind to fly over to her. _What in the world was she doing out here? _I landed out the outside of the trees and looked around for her. "Elsa!" I looked around, holding my chest, and walking into the trees.

Elsa was beginning to freeze over as she leaned against a tree coughing, and I quickly walked over to her. "Elsa, what did you do?" My hand ran over her cheek as we looked into each others eyes. I studied her face closely. "I feel a part of me is being ripped out." I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her forehead, "it'll be okay. We'll figure out what.." They stood there frozen together.

Trolls

They watched as the two frozen together, they were testing a very interesting idea of love. They understood what was happening between the two of them now, and so the leader of the bunch snapped it's fingers and smiled. The group of trolls then just made their way away from the two frozen lovers.

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think and if I should write more. I hope everyone likes it, and does want the story to go on.**


	3. Saving Snowflake

**Chapter 3: Saving Snowflake**

**Winter Lovers**

* * *

Jack slowly began to unfreeze after the snap of the troll's fingers. His hand pulled away from her cheek as he looked at Elsa's frozen face, and he leaned in and kissed her lips. Jack was hoping she'd begin to unfreeze like last time with what Pitch did to her. He ran his hands over her frozen cheeks and studied her face. "Come on Elsa, awake." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, hoping she'd unfreeze soon.

He fell to his knees and stared at his hands, "I need you to unfreeze.. Please. 'Cause if you don't come back...then, then.. I'll be alone again." He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, and he kissed her forehead. "Just come back." His eyes were clenched shut as his tears began to overwhelm him. "Nobody else.. I can't have all this pain inside me again."

Jack glanced around trying to figure out what all had happened here so that he might find a way to unfreeze her. He had to know why they froze, even if it was just a second for him. He walked around some looking for anything, and then he saw what looked like a rock, at first, under some of the snow. It was the corner of an old book that he saw and he pulled it out, wiping the snow away and using his powers to remove the snow that had turned into water making the pages wet. He stared at the book and sighed, the page that had been marked was a spell on how to use magic to stay alive forever frozen with time. Jack read over the spell, looking closely at the words, and he walked back over to her.

"This spell has to do with freezing your life, not living forever.. " He shook his head, "She should have know to read between the lines. It freezes the soul until.." A tear slid down Jack's cheek and dropped on to the book. He stared at the spot and more tears began to fall from him face, and he couldn't even control how much he was crying, he was just crying. "I can't be alone, here without you Elsa." The corner with how to finish the spell had been torn out, there were only bits and pieces of the words left. "If only I had the other corner... " he looked at Elsa, "then I could fix what you did."

He sighed and began to build a dome around her to keep he safe from other people seeing as she was frozen in place. A thick, rounded wall came around them slowly as he closed the top up to keep the sunlight off of her ice statue. Jack ran over and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back for you. I promise." He smiled to himself and made a hole quickly appear in the huge dome for him to escape though, and then he was off to the castle. He thought he would seek help with Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna for this adventure.

Jack flow through the clouds, quickly, back to the castle and landed in Anna's room by using a window. "Anna, get Kristoff and Olaf, we need them to go on an adventure to save Elsa." He looked around, frustrated when he couldn't find her or anyone else. He ran through the halls of the castle as fast as he could twice, but he never found anyone not even one of the helpers were there. He fell to his knees and stared at his hands, his hands shaking as a tear dropped from his cheek again. He was in complete panic mode at the moment, and he slowly got up shaking as he walked out the castle's front doors to check the town for anyone. When he opened the doors he saw everyone running around in the village trying to figure out where the big forest snow storm came from.

Looking out at the town, he yelled out, "Anna! Kristoff! Olaf! You guys, all of you need to come with me! Please.." He ran around looking for them, to find Anna talking to a few people around back. He panic slightly went away when he saw them, "Anna! I need your help right away. It's an emergency!" Jack quickly took her to the side and glanced around to make sure nobody was looking at them, "we have to help Elsa, she did a spell wrong and froze herself." They began to walk together, and Anna waved Kristoff and Olaf over to join the conversation as Jack explained things the best he could. "We need to figure out how to unfreeze her. I know there's a way, but the corner of that page is gone."

Kristoff smirked, "we can just asked the Trolls how to fix it." Jack nodded, not knowing they were involved. There was truly only one way for them to unfreeze her, of course, the trolls might tell them how to unfreeze her.

They walked to the Trolls hide away and looked around, "I don't see them anywhere." Jack looked down at the ground and stared into space another tear trying to get out of his left eye. "We have to free her.." He was shaking from frustration and trying to figure out what to do until he heard the bushes shaking off to the left. Jack clenched his fist around his staff and glared at the bush, "come on out!"

It was the oldest troll and he smiled at Jack, "hello, Jack Frost, I know so much about you. And, the fact that you can live forever." He glanced at Kristoff and Anna, smirking slightly. Yet, his gaze found its way back to Jack, "Elsa did that to herself, but the spell isn't finished. It takes two people to do this spell, your souls are connected... Therefore, you have to do the other half of the spell. First though you need to get a recipe for a secret juice from Santa Claus, one for each of you. You also need to break the statue of Elsa and spread a magical plant across the broken bits, it's called Flamma Animae. Located in a volcano in ancient ruins that are on an island far from here. But, for this spell you only have three days before she is gone. Good luck, Jack." He smiled and bold at Jack, and then walked back into the bush.

Jack stared after him and looked at Anna and Kristoff, "I know how to get to Santa, but we might need a little bit more help to get the plant from the volcano.." He stared at the ground, "we can do it!"

Anna smiled at him, "let's get my sister unfrozen!" They took Jack's hands and he let the wind carry him away to get to the North Pole, he had to find Santa now. When they got there the yetis were on guard and Jack just flew over them. He knew Anna and Kristoff might not be allowed, but they had to come in with him. Of course, the other guardians didn't know that he had a romantic relationship with anybody so this might come as a surprise. When he gave Santa Pitch, he just said they got into a fight and it had caused danger for many innocent people.

They landed right outside the factor and Jack snuck them in behind him, and up to Santa's office. He wasn't in there for the time being and so Jack just sat on the window seal waiting. They all looked up when the door opened and there was the jolly man himself, he smiled at Jack and had his right eyebrow slightly raised when he saw Anna and Kristoff. Which, they were staring at him in disbelief that he was really standing there and in his workshop as well.

"Jack, please explain what is going on?" Santa put his hands into his pockets and closed the door behind him. "I haven't seen you since you gave us Pitch.." He stared at the ground, "just so you know, he kind of got loose. Somehow he broke free from the ice and 'POOF!' he was gone. We might need your help to get him back, trap him somehow as long as nobody fears him though hopefully everything goes well. I feel better having him trapped though.." He sighed and chuckled, "but anyways, you must be here with these people for a reason so what do you need?"

Jack was staring in awe, frowning, and when he heard they didn't have Pitch anymore a deep scowl came over his face. "What? That means we need to move faster then I thought.." Jack's hand ran there his hair as he began to pace back and forth. "Look, Santa, I've been seeing a girl named Elsa for a long period of time.. I need to hurry and save her life before she's gone. She's the only woman I've ever loved and if she's gone I don't know what I'll do... I'll... I'll lose my other half forever." Tears were being to form in his eyes as he glanced around, growing a bit impatient as his bottom lip quivered. "Gosh.. My heart will be ripped out of my chest and broken into two if I lose her." He looked at Santa, "I need you to make a secret juice to unfreeze her. She did a spell wrong and apparently I need to things for each of us."

Santa stared at him, "the juice is used for emergencies only. How'd you even find out about it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, shaking his head. "Was it Bunny? He had no right to do that.. It's my secret." He had a sort of pouting face as he looked away.

Jack shook his head and looked at him, "no, it was trolls that told me the way to unfreeze her. Please, will you help us. I'll help you get Pitch back if you please just help me save her. I only have three days, and if not I'm not sure what will happen to her. I still have to go to a volcano and get a plant, but I need your juice first." He glanced at Anna and Kristoff, and Anna was cuddled into Kristoff's chest trying not to cry as she thought about her sister.

Santa sighed, "I'm a guardian, it's my duty to protect those that need help. I'll do this for you, and I will happily let you get Pitch for us again." He chuckled and put his hands on Jack's left shoulder, "come with me.. Those two stay here for a moment. We need to do this alone if you truly wish to save her, but I have to tell you now.. It might not save her. It could turn her into one of use, a walking soul, or a spirit, which is deadly to us and we can't be around her then. If she's going to be a spirit you'll lose your soul correction, but if neither of those two happens then.. she will be lost, I'm sorry."

Jack nodded, "I have to try no matter what.. I need her to at least have a chance to live. I can't give up on her." He shook his head, "I just can't do that to her.."

Santa smiled, "you really love her." He reached over and cut off some of his hair and put it into a bowl, "she's going to have to drink you, your soul. Which means we'll need as much as you as we can get to mix into the rest of my secret potion." He cut open Jack's fingertip and took some blood, putting a band on it after. He mixed everything together, and made it look nice, turning to Jack and handing him two things. "Here, this should do the job. One for you and one for the girl, Elsa." Jack was about to leave and Santa grabbed his shoulders, "good luck Jack. You're a great guardian, you always have been."

Jack smiled, "thank you so much." He shook his hand and went and got Anna and Kristoff. "Let's go get that plant now." Kristoff patted Anna's head and nodded, "we can do this."

They left the North Pole and went to find the plant, it was going to take some time. When they figured out how to get to the ruins they saw a big volcano bursting from the inside of the ruins. The buildings were all crumbing as they stood there. The forest around it had all grown up and out of the ruins to make the place look even older then it was.

Jack, Anna, and Kristoff all began to make their way through the ruins, making sure not to get crushed by any of the falling ruins. They picked up their pace and ran through the falling buildings as they seemed to become in worse shape. The volcano seemed to shake slightly as they ran up the side of it, making the long hike to the top, and dogging rolling rocks. They had to get moving faster, two nights had already passed they had little time left to get the plant. During the night Jack looked at where Kristoff and Anna sat as they slept, and sighed. He got up and continued to the top of the volcano and looked inside. There were many plants growing down the side of all of them and Jack wasn't sure what to do seeing as they were pretty far down inside.

He sighed and decided to just go for it and jumped in, catching what little wind he could to pick himself up, grabbing the plants the best he could. He began to slowly go deeper in the volcano losing the wind as he flew. "Come on, I have to get out... I have to save her." He closed his eyes and burst from the top of the volcano, flying back to the camp sight to see them both awake and ready to go. "I got it, I got the plant." He placed it inside Anna's bag she was carrying and they began their quick trip back to Arendelle.

Jack just wanted Elsa back, she had to come back if not he didn't know what he was going to do. When they got to the dome Jack placed his hands on it, and slowly began to pull it apart for everyone to see Elsa's frozen statue. "Alright, let's do this." He blew all of the snow back away from her to make sure nothing would happen to her statue when they broke it. His hands were shaking as he touched her face, "I hope you get out of this soon." He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Alright, lets do this." He stepped back and took Kristoff's ax in his hands, staring at her, and then he swung breaking the statue. He stared at the ice shaded everywhere, and Anna handed him the plant. He leaned down and sprinkled the plant over her as there became a magical feeling in the air.

Wisp of blue began to spring out of the ice everywhere, flowing into the air and having a bright blue glow to it. Jack stared on in awe as her female figure began to form from the glow. Yet, when her body appeared she was naked and she floated for a few moments until falling into his arms. Anna quickly gave him her cloak to cover her up, and he wrapped it around her freezing body.

"Anna, please give me the juice." He held his hand out to her and she nodded, giving him the juice. He drank it first, and then poured it into her mouth carefully. "There we go.." He glanced at Anna and Kristoff, "we should get heading back tot he castle now. She needs her rest for now." He held her like his bride as they began the walk, keeping her close, and then going through the back way to get in the castle. When they got to her room he carefully placed her in bed and kissed her forehead, "I hope you'll be okay." He began to run his fingers through her hair as he looked down at her. He hand Anna her cloak back and they both nodded at him, "tells us if any happens, alright? I'd like to make sure she was okay." Jack nodded to her and smiled, "I will."

Jack leaned down and kissed her slowly, laying down beside her to get her body warmer seeing as she had such a low temperature. Of course, he didn't really have a body temperature besides cold. So she wasn't really warming up expect from the warmth of the sheets. He pulled them tighter around them and his eyes widened when he heard a gasp escape from her lips. Her hand brushed over his chest and her big blue eyes looked at him, "hey... What happened?" Her voice was weak and she was slightly shaking in her arms. "I'm feeling really weak." Her long hair ran over his arms as she slowly pushed herself up, "I think... I think I need something to eat."

"Stay here, I'll go get you something." He kissed her forehead, "you get some clothes on and call if you need me. Got it?" She nodded at him and smiled, "Jack, I feel different... more powerful then before. It's odd.." Jack nodded to her, "I understand what you mean. I can feel a new energy inside of me as well." They smiled at one another and he turned to go get her something to eat.

When he came back she was standing by the fireplace and wearing the sheet around her. "Hey, what are you up to?" He set the tray down and walked over behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm just thinking.. No big deal. Just trying to figure out what all happened. I remember that I was doing a spell and then I was on my way back, but then I don't really remember anything else." She turned to Jack, running his hands over his arms and putting her forehead against his. "I can fly now though.." She glanced at his eyes and smiled. "You fixed what I screwed up, didn't you?"

"Yes, I got a special plant and a juice.." He glanced around and sighed, "what.. what do you mean you can fly?"

She shrugged, "well, it's less of flying and more of floating.. Or, what you do." Her gaze moved away and she slowly walked over to the bed, not looking at him. "It's weird, when I was getting out of bed for a moment I was floating. Maybe it was my imagination, but I get the feeling we're even more connected." She looked at him and all he could do is smile at her. "What?"

He shook his head, "nothing. I'm just happy you feel it as well." He walked over to her and kissed her, his hands caressing her face. "I'm so happy to have you here. I didn't know what I was going to do without you."

Elsa leaned in and kissed him, "I'd hate for you to be alone again." Her arms were locked around his neck as they looked into each other's eyes.

Jack began to deeply kiss her and they fell on the bed, they embraced each other tightly. Their hands ran over their bodies and he pulled her waist closer to his. His hands running down over her ass taking a tight grip on it. Both of their body temperatures were below freezing even as their bodies began to sweat. Their cool breath blowing back and forth into one another's mouths.

Jack pulled back, "your skin is so cool and smooth." His hands ran up from her ass to her waist, and cupped her face as their noses rubbed over the others. Their body temps were only getting colder as they sweated and kissed, ice began to appear in the room freezing it as they rolled around together.

Elsa pulled on Jack's hair as they began to get rougher with one another. She scratched over his back, pulling his sweatshirt up over his back. She flipped them over so that she was on top, scratching down his chest and biting at his sides. The floor in the room began to freeze over faster the rougher they became. Slowly the ice on the floor rose up of the bed's frames and over everything in the room. Yet, the oblivious couple wasn't paying action to the freezing room not even taking notice of it as they made love.

Jack gripped her waist tightly as she began to ride him as ripping off her pants with her teeth. Jack was harder then he'd ever been and ready as she rode him hard, holding her on his cock completely as she yelped out in pleasure.

His hands went up to the back of her head and pulled her down to begin kissing her deeply. His grip on her hair was tight as it twisted around her fingers. He flipped her over and began to drill int her harder making her moan out louder, crawling at his back and ass. Jack caught her lips and began to kiss her to hold in her moans as they went faster.

They got louder and the bed began to shake harder and harder even as the ice got thicker. Jack slapped inside her and groaned as he began to cum deep within her womb. She ran her hands over his cheek as she had her orgasm as well.

They were both panting, "that was amazing." She smirked at him and they pecked at one another's lips. She looked down and smirked, "and you're still ready for more."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the morning, Jack and Elsa were lying in bed panting from just going all night. And the weird thing was neither one of them were tired from what had happened, they were both just panting as they laid there.

Jack reached over to her face, "how are you feeling?" He raised his eyebrows and he pulled her into his arms. "Anything different besides our deeper connection.. And your floating?" He smiled, running his hands over her face and pecking her lips.

She giggled, "I feel more powerful, and slightly more alone.. I don't know." She pecked his lips back and they rubbed their noses together.

"I think you look a bit heathier, or ..younger? There's a different type of feeling coming from you. I think we might need to go speak with some people later. I want to find out what all happened to you." Jack leaned up out of bed and grabbed his pants to get ready to leave and do something.

Elsa followed his lead and they smiled at each other, holding hands as they walked out of the bedroom. The ice in the room had gotten worse from how hard they went, but it had gotten slightly better when they had begun to stop. He spun her around as they walked down the hallway to leave together. As they walked jumped into the air and flew around her, smirking. She glared at him with a playful smirk and took his hands letting her feet leave the ground. She was a bit nervous for them to be flying again, but she loved flying with him and feeling the wind in her hair.

Jack was taking her to the North Pole to talk to the other Guardians as they flew he had her wrapped in his arms, cuddling their faces with the others.

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think and if I should write more. I hope everyone likes it, and does want the story to go on.**


	4. Meeting the Guardians

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Guardians**

**Winter Lovers**

* * *

As they flow to the North Pole there became a change in the air, the clouds were slowly becoming darker and the breeze began to pick up. Jack stopped flying and they landed on ground, the snow beginning to wisp around them as they stood there.

"You're not doing this, are you?" Jack slid his hands over her arms as he raised his eyebrows and looked at her. She shook her head and spun around trying to figure it out, and her hand was shaking as she pointed over to the dark figure trotting through the snow. "Who is it, Jack?" It was his turn to shake his head, and he pushed her behind him, "get ready for a fight." He held up his staff and glared at the figure as it came closer.

"Jack! Don't worry, I'm only your worst nightmare." The dark figure yelled and then got wimped away by the wind. "But, I'd love to have another rematch sometime." The voice was creepy and deep, Jack thought he knew who it was but.. No, Santa did say he escaped.

"PITCH! Get out here! Face us now!" Elsa had Jack's back in this round as she stood with her back to his with her hands raised.

"I see you're still with the sweet Queen of Arendelle. She really needs to know the finishing touch of that spell was her death." Pitch appeared in front of them, but disappeared when Jack and Elsa both shot snow and ice at him. "I've gotta more power from being frozen in my icy prison. You should both be more careful." There was a sign in Pitch's voice that he had a smirk on his face as he spoke. "Goodbye.. Well, for now." A devilish chuckle wisp around in the air as he left.

Jack looked at Elsa with wide eyes, "I need to keep you safe." He pulled her into his arms and looked around. "Come on. We better get going even faster to the workshop. The rest of the Guardians are there." He took her hand and they began to run to the buildings in site.

When they got there Bunny and Santa were deep in conversation, and Tooth and Sandman were sitting listening to their conversation. Bunny was yelling, "Why'd you have to give him that type of thing?! What if he was lying?" Santa's reply to this was, "He's in love, I could see it in his eyes. This girl is important to him. I don't _think_ he was lying to me about her. He is in _love_, and I got that emotion when he spoke to me about her." Santa was gesturing and had a strong happy smile about it all the emotion come be seen in his eyes.

Jack and Elsa walked up holding hands with confused expressions on their faces. Elsa smiled, "I love Jack as well. He's my hero." All of the Guardians' heads turned and they stared at them. All she could do was smile to herself and a light blush came over her cheeks as she looked over at Jack who was completely red in the face.

"I wanted you to know Santa, I saved her. She's alive, but Pitch is out that and he wants to hurt me. The only way to truly hurt me though is my using Elsa, so I was wondering if we could stay here with all of you for a bit? And you could see what that secret potion of yours did to us." Jack smirked, "and we can get Pitch back together."

Santa nodded and lead the love birds in. "You two can stay here as long as you need. I love guest." He chuckled and put his big hands on their shoulders. "Bunny, Sandman, Tooth, and I welcome you both here." Jack smiled at him, and he lead them into the rest of the group. "Seeing as you'll both be staying here for a bit I want Elsa to feel comfortable to do anything she wants. You guys can stay in those two rooms over there" -he pointed over to two closed doors- "I'm assuming you wish to sleep separately though." He chuckled making his jolly belly jiggle and he place his hands on it.

Jack put his hands into his pockets, "of course." He glanced at Elsa who was blushing slightly. "I just want Elsa to be safe." He gently squeezed her hand and they smiled at one another.

Santa smirked, "well, I guess I should tell Elsa who's been the top of the naughty list for years then." He patter Jack's head and looked at Bunny, who was, of course, grinning devilishly back at him. "Jack, has been at the top for as long as I can remember. It's funny to see him with such a good girl such as yourself Elsa, seeing as you've been on the nice list." He glanced at Jack who was smirking, proud he was on the naughty list, and Santa sighed. "Of course, hanging around this one will get you place on the naughty list."

Jack flinched and glared at him, "HEY! That's taking it a bit far, don't you think? Joking like that with the woman I love." Everything seemed to get so serious in seconds as they all froze and stared at Jack.

Elsa smiled to herself and her gaze fell on him, "hey Jack, I think I've thought about it enough.." Jack stared at her he was confused slightly, but also stunted. "Yes, Jack. To your question you asked me.." She had a loving look in her eyes and her smiled was as sweet as sugar. Her hair flowed wildly and untamed behind her, and she took just hugged Jack tightly. He was still a bit confused at the moment of what she was saying yes to him about, but then he remembered. He had asked her to marry him at some point... Could.. Could this be her answer? His thoughts were going crazy and they released reach other from their embrace.

His voice was quiet as he spoke, "are you saying yes to..?" He glanced away from her, shrugged slightly, and looked back at her with raised eyebrows. She smirked and nodded, hugging him tightly. Jack didn't have a clue what to do, but he was so happy that he pulled back and to began to kiss her deeply.

The other Guardians all had surprised and confused looks on their faces as Jack began to just kiss her with passion. Tooth tapped him on the shoulder and they slowly pulled apart, still pecking at one another's lips with joy. "What are you two so happy about?" She cocked her head tot he side and flew between the two, kind of, pushing them away from one another.

Jack and Elsa just couldn't stop gazing lovingly at one another, and Santa sighed. "I think their connection is too deep right now. After they juice they're probably feeling even closer to one another then they have ever felt. They're not just in love, they're connected spiritually which will make their powers stronger. It'll also make them weaker at times.." He looked at the two more closely, "They must truly love each other to have such a deep bond." Tooth got a pouty face when he said that, Bunny crossed his arms, and Sandman seemed happy for them both clapping his hands.

Elsa blushed and looked at the other Guardians, "so what do you guys all o for fun? Jack and I normally go run around with my sister and her boyfriend. Everyone in Arendelle seem to believe in Jack so they can all see him. Jack's an amazing person.." Jack looked at Bunny who smirked at him, showing his approval for Elsa and him now. It was obvious to Bunny now that Elsa seemed to make Jack a better person, more caring for everyone.

"Jack," He looked at Santa, "it's still working on everything, the juice. But at some point we'll have to figure out what she is now. Because she is no longer only human.. I want you to keep this in mind Jack." Santa placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, and he nodded at him.

Bunny put his paw on Jack's other shoulder and smiled at him, "you have a good girl. Don't screw this up by trying to stay on the naughty list." Jack smirked, making Bunny and him both start chuckling as they nodded at one another. Bunny and Jack had a weird friend/enemy relationship, but it worked for the two of them. They high-fived each other and Bunny pushed Jack over by Elsa, chuckling as the Tooth Fairy sighed seeing the two so happy together. She had always sort of had a thing for Jack, but it was mainly because she loved his teeth so much.

Santa chuckled, "seeing as Christmas is tomorrow what I need to go and get ready. Bunny, Tooth, Sandman, Jack and Elsa, I'll see you both later." He patted Jack's head and everyone left that area of the workshop in second leaving Jack and Elsa just standing there to get some rest.

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think and if I should write more. I hope everyone likes it, and does want the story to go on.**


End file.
